gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dornishman's Wife
"Dreams and Dust" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 28, 2017. It was written by TBA and directed by TBA. Plot Synopsis to be announced. Summary In King's Landing TBA In the Riverlands TBA In the Iron Islands TBA In Dorne TBA In the North TBA In the Reach TBA On the Narrow Sea TBA Beyond the Wall TBA At the Wall TBA Appearances First * TBA Deaths * TBA Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Josephine Gillan as Marei Cast notes * TBA of the 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members TBA (TBA) and TBA (TBA) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast members TBA (TBA) and TBA (TBA) due to the death of their characters. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to TBA. In King's Landing * TBA In the Riverlands * TBA In the Iron Islands * TBA In Dorne * TBA In the North * TBA In the Reach * TBA On the Narrow Sea * TBA Beyond the Wall * TBA At the Wall * TBA In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Ellaria Sand: TBA '''Sansa Stark: TBA Gallery TBA __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7